


Loneliness, The Dreaded Word that Starts with L

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Characters Studies, FE3H Polyship Week, Lovey-Dovey, One-Shot, Other, Polyamory, Post-CF, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: FE3H Polyship Week, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra MacnearyDay 4: Loneliness'What made Dorothea gravitate to Edelgard and Petra was the sense of loneliness she sensed from them.'Dorothea reminisces how over the years she, Edelgard, and Petra have bonded over this shared understanding of what it is like to be truly lonely: fear that none will ever love you. There have been many surprises on the way, most surprising for Dorothea being that she fell in love. Foreign the concept is, she certainly never thought of falling for two people. Yet most pleasant of all is that the shared decision to be in a relationship with both Edelgard and Petra turned out to be the best decision the three ever made.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Loneliness, The Dreaded Word that Starts with L

**A/N: Doropetragard is my favourite polycule in FE3H (the true definition of OT3), and yet alas I haven't written as much for them as I want! I still have this fanfic that I am yet to write of them that I came up with last year. Regardless here is my way of spreading the agenda!**

* * *

What made Dorothea gravitate to Edelgard and Petra was the sense of loneliness she sensed from them.

Of course that wasn’t the very _first_ thing she felt from the two upon their introductions to her. With Edelgard she initially despised the girl, believing that the future heir to Adrestia has done nothing in her power to assist the laity. With Petra she felt a connection, an understanding of, whilst both of very different backgrounds, being wronged by the empire. Overtime, as she started to bond with the two, be that one on one or one with two, she grew to understand that both girls are lonely.

Lonely in a manner of accepting that none will love you.

Dorothea easily pieced that with Petra, for the Brigidian princess spoke of how, whilst there are people like the Black Eagles that accept and love her, she will never be loved by all. She spoke with her and Edelgard about how she is always frightened that a number of her people will hate her because of her cordiality with the Adrestians. Edelgard, being a girl always full of surprises, spoke knowingly yet kindly that you can’t be loved by everyone, and that it is made more unfortunate with the position of leadership. She did not mean to do nothing and let prejudice be, but rather to know that by trying to achieve a goal, one of unity and freedom of a nation, that it will antagonise the jingoists and nationalists of Adrestia.

Dorothea gave her full support to Petra’s cause, and was heart warmed by how truly flabbergasted and touched Petra appeared. Edelgard, in her Edelgard-y ways, uttered that diplomacy between Adrestia and Brigid will be an arduous task, but that the best task isn’t always the easiest, and for that she will work hard to assist Petra’s goal. She also mentioned that Petra’s goals align with hers, thus is willing to help. Petra had burst out laughing, and through her chortles spoke how Edelgard could have just said that instead of making a convoluted speech. It did reward Dorothea and Petra a flustered Edie though. 

Edelgard was a tricky person to figure out at first. The girl wore a tight façade over her: not a single crack to be seen to leak out any inner thoughts or emotions. As Dorothea started to get to know the princess she started to learn how to interpret her, and the more Edie got to know her the more open she became (be that knowingly or unknowingly). The at-the-time future emperor was extremely lonely; daresay in a manner disturbingly like Dorothea when she was on the streets. The short heir was always startled, always in dubious and incredulous disbelief, whenever someone expressed genuine worry or care for her wellbeing. Dorothea was like that when Manuela first found her croaking out a song, and had continued when theatre managers and workers expressed outrage regarding the empire having failed to help her. In fact she bonded with Edie over this exact fear of expressing vulnerabilities.

Petra was quick to figure out Edelgard’s character too. In fact it was the help of the Brigidian that allowed for the future emperor and for Dorothea to slowly, over the years, loosen their guards over others. Dorothea can still recall Petra, sincere smile, brown eyes twinkling with a warmth that the sun could not match, uttering her wise words: that they mustn’t fear being open, lest they wish to cave into their traumas. Edelgard, being the dotting mother that gives sound advice but never abides by it, stated that Petra need not be the only one to have the burden of Brigid upon her shoulders.

For six years the three have been confidants towards each other. Metaphorically speaking they created a language where only they could understand the other or others’ feelings through facial expressions and subtle gestures of the body. It is a language solely reserved for the three. When in need of comfort they provide; when in need to be told that they’re going too far they are reeled back, and when they loath their self then the two remind them of what makes them special. Then they all fell in love with each other.

Suffice to say Dorothea never imagined falling for two people, let alone one. Love has always been a wistful concept, a pipe dream, one she never thought she would truly experience. But lo and behold she has fallen for two wonderful women that love her not for her looks or voice, but because of Dorothea Arnault the person. Naturally she was conflicted, for polygamy is considered taboo in all of Fódlan. Yet overtime she never found herself preferring Edelgard to Petra or vice versa. Her heart always said ‘you love them both’. When she had confessed to the two about her love for them, she was both flabbergasted and delighted that Edelgard shared the confused sentiment about being in love with two people. Petra, on the other hand, beamed with utmost relief and delight, stating that in Brigid polygamy is accepted. Thus the three, never people to back from a challenge or something unfamiliar, decided to try.

Dorothea, Edelgard, and Petra have not regret it since.

There have been many kisses shared between them, plenty of cuddles, and an endless supply of love to follow. Each of them overcame the obstacles that loneliness had once burdened them with, and every reward was worth it. The rest of the Black Eagles were extremely accepting of their relationship, even after the understandable initial confusion at the idea of a relationship consisting of more than two people.

Learning that polygamy is indeed fine, that there is nothing ‘off’ about it, over the days, weeks, and months that the three decided to be in one, broadened Edelgard’s ambitions. She swore to promote that not only could a woman be with a woman, a man with a man, or a woman with a man, but that a couple needn’t be just between two. Petra chimed that she would be honoured to showcase the validity of such relationships once Brigid and Adrestia shake hands and seal the deal of two free independent states. Edelgard agreed to those terms. Dorothea, of course, just peppered her two lovers with kisses.

Oh how she loves Edelgard and Petra.

Dorothea smiles as she reminisces the days when, on their own, they were people burdened by loneliness. Oh how things have changed, so unexpected, turbulent like rifts in the seas, that her life has become an opera. But this is the sort of opera that she always loved: the person or persons conquering their inner demons to find happiness with others. 

“You have a faraway look in your eyes.

Dorothea glances to her right. Ah yes: she is in bed with her two lovers. Lilac eyes scrutinise, a soft colour that once Dorothea thought clashed with such a stoic woman like Edelgard when they introduced themselves. Now though Dorothea knows it to be perfect for someone whose soul is flames that engulf foes and embraces loved ones.

Against her back she feels Petra shift and adjust her posture so that she is looking over the brunette. Now Dorothea finds herself sandwiched between two worried royals. “Is something bothering you, Dorothea?”

The songstress giggles at the solicitous looks of her partners. She taps Edie’s nose to shatter the worried expression, and then turns over to do the same with Petra. Both now observe her with puzzled baited breath.

“I am simply reminiscing how I came to fall in love with the two most beautiful and wonderful women in the world,” Dorothea answers with a lovesick tone, and with an expression to match as she gazed over at the two.

The two instantly relax, and their touched smiles are enough to ignite Dorothea’s heart on fire.

“With two nobles, which is no doubt something you did not expect!” Petra chirps with a humoured grin to match her smiling eyes. Brown eyes observe the two Adrestians with fondness. “Then again I never thought I would fall for two Adrestians.”

“No one blames you for your anger towards Adrestia,” Edelgard speaks, solemn, yet somehow not shattering the mood. “My dream will ensure that people like you Dorothea will suffer no more, and that the people of Brigid will be seen on equal footing.”

Dorothea just rears her head into the pillow and laughs. “Edie, Petra and I do not need to hear a rousing speech when in bed together.”

That embarrassed crimson flush makes the emperor look so adorable. “I… well, I was meant to emphasise—”

Dorothea silences her with a kiss to the lips. Petra giggles besides her, and Dorothea reminds her that she deserves her love too by turning over and capturing that giggling mouth with hers. Both royals, after recovering from the passionate kiss from their older lover, smiled knowingly at each other, and then tackled Dorothea with an onslaught of kisses.

Loneliness is no longer the ‘l word’ that follows the three. Now it is replaced with a better word: ‘love’. 


End file.
